Ne pars pas
by Laure1
Summary: Quand la personne que l'on aime nous quitte, c'est les seules mots qui nous viennent : "NE PARS PAS, ME LAISSE PAS". C'est les derniers instants qu'elle a partagé avec lui, ses émotions, ses paroles, sa douleur .


NE PARS PAS

Cette fic est née suite à la mort d'un être cher à mes yeux. Il représente tout ce que j'ai enduré sur le coup, je pense. Il retrace des émotions fortes, des émotions que j'ai eu besoin d'exprimer par ce que je sais faire le mieux écrire.

Si vous lisez, c'est à vous de savoir que ces émotions vous avez pu les vivre, les ressentir alors pensez-vous êtes prêts à les revivre ?

Merci en tout cas de me soutenir depuis toujours.

Et dîtes-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !

Ne pars pas

Elle regarda le corps inerte de son ami, son meilleur ami. Il semblait si tranquille, si serein. Comme si l'autre monde était un coin de paradis, qu'il ignorait la souffrance.

Pourquoi alors avait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi ?

Elle resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Son cœur venait de se fendre.

__

Ne pars pas où je meurs avant l'heure si je perds mon essence

C'était trop tard, il était parti, elle l'avait perdu. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à se réfugier sur elle même.

Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues reflétant ainsi la douleur de son âme.

__

Ne pars pas ne laisse pas mon âme seule sans croyance

Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu n'as pas le droit. Vous ne pouvez pas me le prendre.

Elle serra le corps de son ami contre sa poitrine, le secouant quelque peu pour qu'il retrouve conscience en vain.

Le temps commençait à se couvrir, de gros nuages noirs emplissaient le ciel couvrant jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de soleil, puis l'eau se mit à tomber de plus en plus fort. Elle aussi pleurait sa disparition, il était trop jeune, il est parti trop tôt.

Elle brouilla sa vue et cacha les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Comme c'est égoïste d'aimer ? Alors qu'on cherche de l'amour on récolte de la tristesse.

Les éléments semblaient du même avis qu'elle, il n'aurait pas dû mourir.

Elle jeta un regard envers ses amis qui étaient debout, chacun tenant en joute leurs adversaires. Le combat semblait avoir pris fin avec lui, avec l'ultime sortilège qui a reçu.

Il ne peux pas mourir murmura-t-elle. Il est fort, il est grand. Il a survécu à bien pire que ça, il ne peux pas tomber, pas maintenant que j'ai besoin de lui.

Sa respiration s'est mise à saccader, respirer la faisait horriblement souffrir, elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête. Mourir avec lui, lui offrir son dernier souffle, sa dernière pensée. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

__

Tu pourrais tout me dire  
Que tu n'voulais pas me faire souffrir  
Que tu f'rais n'importe quoi  
Pour continuer avec moi

Mais il ne dira plus rien du tout, plus jamais sa voix ne résonnerait dans ce grand manoir, plus jamais il ne lui contera ses aventures, leur histoire, ses problèmes, sa vie. Jamais plus son rire retentirait dans ses oreilles, ce rire dont tant de fois elle s'était moquée. Combien elle le regrettait maintenant !

Pourquoi ne ditons- pas aux gens qu'on les aime à chaque fois ? Pourquoi ce jour-ci était-il son jour de deuil ? Un deuil qu'elle ne pourrait même pas porté, un noir qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de vêtir. Seul la femme d'un défunt à le droit de pleurer la dépouille de son mari. Il était juste son ami, son meilleur ami et cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de le pleurer.

__

J'ai tout appris de toi  
J'ai vaincu mes incertitudes  
J'ai pleuré dans tes bras  
J'ai même changé mes habitudes

Elle n'était plus la même. Avant petite miss je sais tout, le nez dans les bouquins, aujourd'hui dangereuse auror. Et demain, elle sera quoi ?

Tous la regardaient, ne sachant comment réagir. Comment allait-elle pouvoir surmonter cette enième épreuve ? Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, elle aussi venait de trébucher, il l'avait emporter avec elle. Il était mort à cause d'elle. Elle vivait à cause de lui.

Elle commença à se basculer d'avant en arrière comme le faisait un cheval de bois, trop malheureuse pour réaliser. Mais qu'avait-il à réaliser ? Il était passé dans l'autre monde, sans elle. Lui qui lui avait toujours promis d'être présent pour elle.

__

Ne pars pas me lâche pas j'ai besoin de ta présence

Il lui avait menti, il lui avait juré qu'il se relèverait de cette bataille, la guerre venait juste de commencer et il voulait continuer le combat. Toutes ces promesses qu'il lui avait faite, toutes ces confidences qu'il lui avait dîtes. Plus rien, plus aucune soirée ne serait faite au coin d'un feu. Plus jamais il ne lui lirait ces fabuleuses histoires qu'elle aimait tant. Plus jamais, il ne passerait la main sur son visage, plus jamais… .

__

J'ai bousculé ma chance pour épouser tous tes repères  
Comme une évidence et du mieux que j'ai su faire  
S'il n'en reste qu'un que tu sois celui-ci  
Que tu restes mien qu'il en soit ainsi  
Je t'en prie

Son corps se balança de façon régulière, au rythme de ses larmes, de ses sanglots. Son cœur devait ralentir car elle ne le sentait plus, elle avait tellement mal, en elle qu'elle ne se préoccupait plus de sa blessure à la tête qui saignait abondamment tout comme son cœur. Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir à ce point ? Combien d'épreuves allait-elle encore devoir subir ? Combien de pertes devrait-elle compter ?

Elle aimait trop la vie pour penser à la mort mais à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si lui il était parti. Ses forces lui faisait défaut, sa poitrine se comprimait de plus en plus. Elle essaya de se lever pour s'approcher davantage de lui mais à peine eût-elle réussi à se mettre debout qu'elle retomba sur le sol.

__

La douleur et la peur si je croise ton absence

Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lutter contre ça ? Pourquoi ne luttait-il pas pour rester près d'elle ? Il avait encore tant à lui donner, tant à lui offrit . Elle avait tant à lui dire. Toutes ces nuits passées à relater le passé n'avaient pas été suffisamment nombreuses. Il y avait eu tant de silence entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas partir, elle était pas prête, elle ne voulait pas.

__

Rien, n'avoir rien que leur sourire  
Pour se sentir grandir  
Pouvoir toujours lire dans leurs yeux

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait eu de lui, des sourires, des confidences, des fou rires. Elle n'avait pas pu lui avouer ses sentiments ils auraient tout détruit. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime », elle ne lui avait dit « Reviens vite », elle ne lui dirait jamais plus « Tu n'es qu'un idiot » , elle ne lui dirait plus rien. Il ne lui avait pas laissé cette possibilité., elle n'avait plus le temps.

Plus jamais elle ne verrait son reflet dans ses yeux, plus jamais elle ne le reverrait.

La peau de son ami commença à devenir froide, froide comme la neige, froide comme la pluie, froide comme la mort. Elle perdit la moindre parcelle d'espoir qui occupait encore son cœur.

__

Un rendez-vous avec l'absence  
C'est un coup en plein coeur qu'on n'attendait pas

Elle n'avait pas prévu, elle n'avait… n'aurait jamais voulu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'abandonne ? « Prends soin de moi, j'ai un peu froid. » Elle aurait tellement froid maintenant, même le feu ne pourrait la réchauffer sa peine serait trop grande, trop profonde.

Elle resta près de lui pendant des heures des heures à se balancer, à pleurer sans dire un mot. Personne n'osait la sortir de sa torpeur, elle avait besoin de temps pour lui dire au revoir, pour lui dire adieu, pour lui dire à bientôt.

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle aurait pu vivre tant de sentiments en même temps, elle éprouvait de la haine et de l'amour. Elle le haïssait parce qu'il était parti mais elle l'aimait quand même, de la tristesse.

__

Ne pars pas ou je meurs avant l'heure si je perds mon essence  
Ne pars pas ne laisse pas mon âme seule sans croyance  
La douleur et la peur si je croise ton absence  
Ne pars pas me lâche pas j'ai besoin de ta présence

Et puis retrouver le désir des premières fois  
Jusqu'au dernier mot dit pour en arriver là  
Je n'ai pas vu venir la lame qui s'enfonce  
Et le mal est pire dans la différence  
Je t'en prie

La pluie cessa alors de tomber au même moment où ses larmes cessèrent de couler.

Elle murmura un vague « je t'aime » et l'embrassa ses lèvres. C'était l'unique au revoir qu'elle pût lui faire, la seule chose, les dernières paroles qu'elle put lui murmurer. Cela résumer toutes ces années à ces côtés, ces trois mots d'était son cadeau d'adieu. Non d'au revoir car un jour, elle allait le retrouver.

Fin

A vous maintenant de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Sachant seulement que ces mots viennent de mon cœur et je pense pas qu'on puisse juger les mots du cœur.


End file.
